


Ready To Leave

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, twfemslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia can feel that death is coming for Allison if she takes on the Oni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready To Leave

Lydia stood in front of Allison's grave.  _It's only a dream -_ she told herself over and over again. Her heart pounded and her palms were sweating. She clung to the hem of her black dress as tears streamed down her face.  _It's only a dream._ Louder thoughts entered her head; she's dead. Allison is dead and I'm never getting her back. She was full of emotion, the pain cutting deep.  _It's only a dream._ She fell to the floor laying on top of Allison's grave and her body threatened to fall apart at any moment. Lydia felt like she was disintegrating. How could Allison leave her? All she wanted was Allison. She needed her. The swirling thoughts continued on as the previously calming thoughts became quieter and quieter. Allison was gone. She'd left her here to bleed alone in a world she couldn't even begin to comprehend. She couldn't be alone. She couldn't live without Allison. This didn't feel like a dream any more. Her breathing became heavy and her heart threatened to burst through her chest. She was dirty from the ground and covered in tears. After what felt like hours she felt herself drifting and sleep overcame her. 

 

Allison was panicking. Sometime in the night Lydia had gotten up and left their bed. She was on the verge of a panic attack remembering what happened the last time Lydia had walked away on her own, not quite herself. The strawberry blonde could be anywhere; not to mention it was cold and she was in her underwear from the night of passion the two girls had shared the night before. All Allison could think about was her beautiful girlfriend - the problems that plagued her now seemed little - and no thoughts of the Oni or Nogitsune entered her mind. She had to find her. She called Scott 10 minutes ago panicking and almost unable to get the words out. He would be here soon and they would find her together. She got dressed quickly  as her limbs begged to be outside looking for her love. She packed Lydia's clothes in a bag ready for when they found her. After what seemed like a century Scott was climbing though her bedroom window. 

"Scott! We need to go.. we need to find her now, come on!" She said grabbing his hand and walking towards the door. Scott was shocked but ready to do anything for Lydia. He purposefully didn't mention the tears that ran down the brunettes face knowing she didn't like feeling vulnerable. As soon as the two walked out into the cold Scott was sniffing Lydia's clothes.

"I've got her sent. Get in the car I'll direct you." Allison's hands began to shake and for a moment she was afraid she wouldn't be able to drive. She sucked in a breathe and let it out slowly. She was a brave, powerful Huntress and she would find her Banshee. The pair threw themselves in the car and Allison followed Scott's directions before turning up at the cemetery. Her eyes widened as she saw the strawberry blonde asleep and half naked laying on one of the graves. She climbed out of the car ready to go with the bag and Scott followed behind her.

As she reached her girlfriend she saw how cold and dirty she was after spending a night outside. Immediately she chastised herself for having woken up when Lydia did. She bent down and brushed some of her loves hair out of her face. Lydia woke up blinking and confused for a few moments.

"Allison? Scott? What's happening?" She asked looked around not caring that she was only in her underwear. 

"You came here last night Lydia. Are you okay?" Her girlfriend asked, worry taking over her face. 

"I.. I'm okay." 

Scott helped Lydia towards the car before climbing inside so that Allison could get her dressed. The two didn't say anything. Both were just glad the other was alive. Last night was still fresh in Lydia's mind and the feeling hadn't gone away.. she knew something bad would happen. After they both got in Allison's car, Lydia decided she would do something, any thing, if it meant Allison would live.

"I came here last night because.. because I dreamt, I guess? I dreamt that Allison was dead, you died Allison. That feeling hasn't gone away. If you stay here and fight against the Oni and the Nogitsune then you'll die Ally." Tears streamed down her face and she was breaking inside even imaging begin in a world without her love. Both Scott and Allison remained silent for a moment taking in the Banshee's statement. Scott was the first to speak.

"We'll go back to your house Allison. You need to pack a bag and tell you're dad you're leaving. Lydia we will need to do the same for you too. You both need to drive as far away as possible until this is all over. You can't be here."

"But you need us to fight-"

"Yes we do. Both of you are strong, powerful and more important than you know but Allison if you stay you're going to die."

Allison nodded breathing in hard. She reached into the back seat holding her girlfriends hand. Although ever single bone in her body wanted her to be strong enough to stay and fight she knew she had to leave. She couldn't die. She would never do that to Lydia. 

"Okay. Let's go."

 

After a few hours both girls had said goodbye to everyone, which meant Allison's dad knew the truth and Lydia's believed she was staying with Ally for a while, showered and got ready. The car was packed with their clothes, food and other essentials. They girls would take turns driving as they headed anywhere but Beacon Hills. Scott leant on the open window next to Lydia.

"Please be safe." He asked. 

"Of course we will. Stay safe yourself. Call me as soon as this is over and we will come straight back." Allison replied holding onto her girlfriends hand once again. 

"Of course I will. I'll see you soon." Scott backed away walking towards his house. 

Allison planted a soft kiss on Lydia's lips and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I love you Lydia."

"I love you too, Allison."

A smile rose on both the girls faces and they were ready to leave. 

 


End file.
